The Perfect Sweet Sixteen
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: For GoldenAngel999's 'Sweet Sixteen Contest'. Sixteenth Birthday's are very special, but Sierra doesn't want to celebrate, will this day end up being special?


**So, this is my entry for GoldenAngel999's 'Sweet Sixteen Contest'. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

**The Perfect Sweet Sixteen  
**

A young Japanese girl walked inside the dining room where a young woman in her 30's was sitting and reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

The young girl had milky white skin and ocean blue eyes. She had brown hair with yellow streak at the bottom which was wavy and reached a little below her shoulders, she also had bangs. She had an hourglass figure and was very beautiful.

The girl was still in her pajamas, which was a silky blue dress that ended a little above her knees and had white polka-dots in it. She also wore pink slippers. Her messy hair proved that she had just gotten out of bed.

"Good morning, Aunt Rose!" the Japanese girl said as she sat down on the chair opposite her aunt

"Morning Sierra" Rosaline said as she put down her newspaper

Sierra took a box of cereal that was in the middle of the table and poured its contents in the bowl filled with milk that had already been placed where she always sat.

"Do you know the date Sierra? Its 18th march, just four more days until you turn sixteen, as you know, a girl's sixteenth birthday is very special. Shouldn't we be planning it by now? Most people would start planning months or even years before" Rosaline said

"Aunt Rose… you know I don't like celebrating my birthday's" Sierra said suddenly sounding a bit down

"I know, but your parents would have wanted to celebrate, you know how much they loved planning your birthdays" Rosaline said

"That's why I don't like celebrating, let's not talk about this" Sierra said as she ate her breakfast and Rosaline just sighed.

* * *

**oOo 4 days later (March 22****nd****) oOo**

An alarm clock went off at 4:00 am. A hand came out from underneath the covers and pressed a button that caused the alarm clock to stop ringing.

After some time, a head popped from underneath the covers revealing Sierra. Sierra quickly got up from bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath and brush her teeth.

By 5:00 am, she had already changed clothes and was ready to go out.

She was now wearing a tight white shirt with full-sleeves and a collar. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows and the top button of the shirt was undone. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and underneath it black legg8ings that reached her knees, for shoes she was wearing brown combat boots.

Sierra decided to get out of the house before anyone would wake up.

* * *

Sierra was strolling around Metal Bey City, not knowing where exactly she wanted to go. As she walked, she reached Bey Coliseum. She started walking inside and remembering any memories that she had with this place.

This was where she had first met Gingka and she'd had so any battles here as well.

"Happy 16th birthday Sierra!" a voice exclaimed behind her, startling her.

Sierra turned around and found Gingka standing there smiling.

"Thanks, but what are you doing here?" Sierra asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Gingka said

"I was just taking a walk, how'd you know it's my birthday?" Sierra asked, she was sure she hadn't told anyone

"I have my ways" Gingka said

Sierra looked at him curiously, but she was really happy inside. Gingka was after all her secret crush and she felt happy that he'd found out it was her birthday when she hadn't told him.

"Maybe he likes me too?" Sierra thought to herself

"So, aren't you having a party? It is your sweet sixteen" Gingka said

"I don't like celebrating my birthdays" Sierra exclaimed

"Really? But don't you love partying?" Gingka asked, shocked since Sierra was always so excited when it came to parties

"I do, but ever since my parents died, I don't like celebrating" Sierra said

Gingka goes into silent mode, he sees to be thinking of something and doesn't speak until Sierra waves her hand in front of him.

"Hey! Earth to Gingka!" Sierra says

Gingka finally snaps out of wherever his head was

"Oh, uh, I should get going… see you later Sierra!" Gingka says and walks off leaving Sierra to wonder what he was thinking about.

* * *

Sierra was lazily watching TV in the living room when someone knocked the door. She got up and opened the door to find her best friend, Madoka Amano.

"Happy Birthday Sierra!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly

"Thanks, but how'd you know" Sierra asked

"Seriously, did someone post that it's my birthday on the internet or something?" Sierra thought to herself

"Gingka told me, so I came running here, are you seriously going to spend your sixteenth sitting lazily at your house?" Madoka asked

"Of course Gingka told her, she's his best friend after all" Sierra thought feeling a bit jealous of Madoka, "He probably liked Madoka, not me" she thought sadly

"That was my plan!" Sierra said to Madoka

"Well, change your plans, cause were going shopping!" Madoka said as she pushed Sierra out of the doorway and headed inside and up the staircase to Sierra's room

"Hey! Where are you going? And I'm not going shopping" Sierra said as she followed Madoka up the staircase.

By the time she reached her room, Madoka was already pulling random clothes out of her closet and shoving them in the bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sierra asked

"I' picking clothes for you to wear today" Madoka said as she pulled out a pair of boots

"I said I don't want to go!" Sierra said

"You're going, and I don't want to hear any more of it" Madoka said as she picked up the clothes she had selected and handed them to Sierra.

"Now change!" she said and exited the room, leaving Sierra to mumble about a stupid best friend who thought she was her mother.

Sierra changed her clothes and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple tee that had only one shoulder and tight white shorts. For shoes, she had on knee-length, high-heeled black boots. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with bits of it falling on her face.

She opens the door that she had closed and comes face-to-face with Madoka, who had been waiting for her.

"Oh good, you've changed now let's have a girl's day out!" Madoka says and pulls Sierra out of the mansion and drags her to Bey Mall.

As soon as Sierra and Madoka are gone, Gingka pops his head out of one of the bushes and looks around. He gives a signal to someone and gets out of the bush towards the house, following him are there other friends who are carrying party decorations and food.

* * *

**oOo At Bey mall oOo**

"Where should we go first?" Madoka asks as she looks around the huge mall

"How about we go home?" Sierra asks

"Or we could go there!" Madoka says and pulls Sierra inside a gown shop

"Why are we in a place where they sell gowns? Can't we go to a casual shop?" Sierra asks looking around

"I need a gown for an upcoming party" Madoka explains, as she looks around the hangers.

"This one's nice, I think it'll look good on you" Sierra says as she shows a simple but elegant pink gown to Madoka

"It's beautiful!" Madoka says as she takes the gown from Sierra

"Try this one" Madoka says and hands a blue gown she had been looking at to Sierra

"Aren't you the one who needs a gown?" Sierra asks raising her eyebrows

"Try it for me" Madoka says

* * *

The rest of the day goes just like that by entering many, many shops and buying even more things. Madoka had bought the pink gown Sierra had shown her and also secretly bought the blue one she'd made Sierra try.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat something!" Sierra says as she struggles to hold all her shopping bags

"Me too, I think this is more than enough for today" Madoka says as she too holds her any shopping bags

They finally enter a café and sit down on an empty table beside the window, duping there shopping bags in the empty seats.

"That was a great fun! Thanks Madoka" Sierra says

"I told you, we'd have fun! You start ordering, I'll go to the washroom, be right back!" Madoka says and gets up and heads towards the washroom.

Once inside, Madoka takes out her phone from her pocket and dials someone. She waits for the other person to pick up and once he does, they start their conversation

"Hey! Are you done? Were leaving in an hour… ok, I'll bring her" Madoka says and puts her phone back in her pocket, then walks out of the washroom.

* * *

"It's already dark out" Sierra says as she exits the all with Madoka

"Yeah, we should go home now" Madoka says looking around, she calls a cab and they head home.

* * *

**oOo Crystal's mansion oOo**

A cab stop in front of the mansion and Sierra and Madoka come out carrying their shopping bags.

"I'm exhausted!" Sierra says as she enters the living room along with Madoka and both girls dump their bags in the sofa

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight, Sierra?" Madoka asks

"Of course not! We'll talk all night" Sierra says and Madoka smiles

"I wonder where Uncle Dan and Aunt Rose are? Could they be asleep already?" Sierra says

"We are in the garden Sierra!" Rosaline's voice calls

Sierra goes towards the garden. Madoka picks up a shopping bag and follows Sierra with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing in gar-" Sierra says but stop, stunned by what she sees

The garden is decorated. The bushes are filled with lights and candles are placed at random places around the garden. A food table can be seen on one side while a music set is placed on the other. In the idle of the garden, a table is placed with a huge cake. All of her friends are there dressed in tuxedo's and gown's. Rosaline and Daniel are also there smiling at her reaction.

"Happy Birthday Sierra!" everyone says and laugh at her shocked expression

Sierra opens her mouth to say something but is speechless, and then she grins.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to thank me" Kyoya says all of a sudden and Sierra glares at him, while Hikaru, his date, smacks his head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You sound like you did everything yourself"

"I did a lot of work"

"Like breaking three candles and getting tangled in the lights?"

"I made the cake!"

"You mean, 'ate the cake' "

"I was hungry!"

And the bickering continued, everyone else decided that ignoring them was the best thing to do.

"I don't know what to say! Thank you so much everyone!" Sierra said and Madoka walked up behind her

"Now let's get the birthday girl ready, here" Madoka said and handed her the bag she had brought

Sierra took the bag and opened it to find the blue gown fro earlier.

"That's your birthday present from me, come on, we both have to get ready" Madoka said and they both went to Sierra's room to change.

* * *

After sometime, both Sierra and Madoka came back out to the garden.

Madoka was wearing the pink gown fro earlier, her hair was slightly curled and she had ditched her usual goggles for a small black headband.

Sierra was wearing a beautiful floor-length royal blue gown that had only one shoulder which was sleeve-less. A small white gem was decorating the shoulder. The skirt of the gown had a lot of ruffles as well and Sierra was wearing black high-heeled shoes and golden hoop earrings. Her wavy hair was flowing behind her.

The party had already started, and the couples were on the dance floor, Kyoya and Hikaru had also stopped their argument and were dancing. Madoka went out and started talking with others, before Sierra could go out as well, Rosaline and Daniel approached her.

Sierra smiled seeing them, "Thanks for the party, I can't believe you planned this behind my back"

"Actually, it was all Gingka's idea" Daniel said

"Really?" Sierra asked surprised

"Yes, before you go and thank him, we wanted to give you your present" Rosaline said and gave Sierra a box.

Sierra took the box and opened it, revealing a golden bracelet with sapphires studded in it's side.

'It's beautiful!" Sierra said as she put it on

"It was your others" Daniel said smiling at her, Sierra hugged them.

"Thanks" she said and held back tears of happiness

* * *

Sierra was walking around the garden searching for Gingka when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and came face-to-face with Gingka himself.

"Looking for me?" he asked, hiding something behind his back

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the surprise" Sierra said smiling

"No problem, sorry we couldn't do much since we didn't get enough time" Gingka said

"No, everything is perfect" Sierra said smiling

"Here, your birthday present" Gingka said and brought his hands forward and gave Sierra a small box wrapped in blue paper. A blue rose was placed on the top of the box.

Sierra smiled seeing the rose, it was her favorite flower. Gingka picked it up and placed it in her hair.

"Open the box" Gingka said and Sierra obeyed.

Inside the box, was a golden heart-shaped locket. Sierra gasped seeing it. She picked up the locket and examined it, she turned it around and found something written in silver ink, 'G+S'.

"G+S?" Sierra thought, until it clicked her brain. "Could this mean… Gingka + Sierra?"

Gingka laughed seeing the expression in her face, "It means what you think it means" he said and took the locket from her then went behind her and slipped the locket into her neck.

Then he came in front of her and they gazed into each pother's eyes, words weren't needed as they saw what was to be said in each pother's eyes.

And before they realized, their lips had touched.

"Best Birthday ever!" Sierra thought as Gingka kissed her

* * *

**Well, that's it! **

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!**


End file.
